


I Want to Feel How Much You Want Me

by dragonimp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), BDSM, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), just pure stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp
Summary: His arms were crossed over his chest and lashed into place, his legs tied thigh to calf.  Supplicant.  And at the mercy of the demon slowly circling him, his angelic power bound by the runes on the collar around his neck.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	I Want to Feel How Much You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very stressed lately. Please enjoy my stress relief.

Aziraphale flinched as the crop struck his shoulder, then cringed. He’d been determined not to tense—

The crop struck his back three times in quick succession, yanking him out of his thoughts, then struck the side of his neck.A light strike, but the unexpectedness of it made him gasp and jerk against the ropes.

His arms were crossed over his chest and lashed into place, his legs tied thigh to calf.Supplicant.And at the mercy of the demon slowly circling him, his angelic power bound by the runes on the collar around his neck.

The next strike hit the inside of his thigh and he yelped.

“That’sss it.”The head of the crop stroked over the stinging skin.“Let me hear you.”

He bit his lip, eyes screwed shut.

The crop struck his cheek, just hard enough to make him flinch.

“I ssaid I want to hear you.”The crop slid beneath his chin, encouraging him to tilt his face upward.A penitent begging for absolution.“You to _pleassse_ me, don’t you?”

Aziraphale nodded, eyes still closed.Oh, yes, he wanted to please Crowley.Crowley was everything.

“Good.”

The crop slid down his throat and then withdrew.Aziraphale only just stopped himself from leaning after it.

“Needy little thing.”Suddenly the crop was pressing right against his erection, dragging over his testicles and up his shaft.Aziraphale let out a strangled gasp.“Look at you.We’ve only just started.Think you can last?”

Aziraphale nodded again, eager and frantic in equal measure.It was true he was at the mercy of his mortal body’s arousal right now but he _could_ —he _would_.

Anything to please Crowley.

“Hmm. . . .”

The next several strikes came in rapid succession over his hips and thighs, a merciless barrage that would tease in close to his cock and then pull away.The assault stopped only once he cried out.

The crop pulled away, leaving him stinging and aching and throbbing in its absence.He whimpered.

“Oh don’t worry—we’re far from done.”

The hiss came right in his ear, making him shiver.

Crowley circled around and cupped his jaw, and in a softer voice implored, “Angel?”

“Huh. . . .”Aziraphale turned into the gentle touch, and collected himself just enough.“. . . Green.Quite green.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured, “You’re doing so well.You’re being _so_ good for me.”

The praise sent a shiver through him.

Praise was something he’d never gotten from Heaven.Not without conditions and backhanded qualifiers.

The hand withdrew.

Aziraphale breathed.Focused on the press of the ropes.The lingering sting.The ache in his cock.Anything to keep himself from bracing.It always felt so much better when he didn’t brace—

The next strike was hard enough to make him yelp, convulsing against the ropes.

“I told you.”The crop caressed his shoulder before leaving another stinging mark on the side of his neck, just below the collar.“I’m far from done with you.”

What followed was a systematic, methodical march across his body.Every available inch of skin felt the kiss of the crop, but Crowley bestowed particular attention to anywhere that made him gasp or cry out.He knew just how to turn his angel into a quivering, panting mess.

He also knew just when to stop—that hair’s breath between _not enough_ and _too much_.

“You’ve done so well.”Crowley knelt down behind him and caressed his arms, the featherlight touch making him shiver.“You’ve made me so very pleased.”He kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar, and Aziraphale couldn’t help the soft sigh or the way he canted his head back.Crowley always knew just how to take care of him.“How would you like to come?”Gentle kisses across his back, over where his wings would be if they weren’t locked away.“Shall I jerk you off?”That wicked tongue licked beads of sweat off his spine.“Use my mouth on you?” Fingers danced over his hips and cross his belly, stopping just shy of his painfully aching cock.“However you want.”He nuzzled behind his ear, whispering, “You deserve it.You deserve _everything_.”

A sob choked out of him.

In these moments he could even believe it.Believe that Head Office was wrong, and he _was_ deserving.That this material world of pleasure and pain and _feeling_ was good and right and _he did deserve it_.

“Tell me what you want, angel,” Crowley murmured.“Anything at all.”

“I . . . I—I. . . .”This was always the hard part. Proper angels didn’t _want_. “I—I want—”He licked his lips.“I want—you.Inside me.I want you inside me when I come.”He took a breath, fought to keep his voice from faltering.“I want to—to _feel_ you.I want to feel—feel how much—how much you want me.”

Fingers dug into the soft skin of his belly, accompanied by an inhuman growl and teeth scraping against the edge of the collar.“Oh, I _want_ you all right.”

He was gently but firmly pushed forward until he was bent double, erection pressing against his stomach.Crowley’s fingers trailed down his spine, idly pulling on the ropes here and there, before finally traveled lower.

No miracles at his disposal, no supernatural control over his corporation.Just Crowley’s fingers and clever tongue to tease him open.And tease him he did; soon Aziraphale was panting and whimpering, straining against the ropes—anything to get closer and hurry things along.

“Shhh,” Crowley crooned.“I’ve got you, angel.I’ll take care of you.”

And even half mad with desire Aziraphale knew he would.Crowley always took care of him.

Finally Crowley took him by the hips and nudged him, rolling him onto his back.A forked tongue laved over him and he whimpered, hip twitching.“C-Crowley. . . .”

“I’ve got you,” he repeated, pressing a kiss to his belly.He sat up, lifting Aziraphale’s hips onto his thighs.“Is this how you want it?”

“Oh, yes, darling, _yes_ —”

It was an incredible feeling, being maneuvered around like a plaything, all while trusting that he’d be taken care of.He let out a reverent gasp as Crowley’s cock nudged and finally breached him.Nothing else existed; not Heaven or Hell; just the hands gripping his hips, the cock stretching and filling him exquisitely, the weight of their joined bodies pressing his shoulders into the carpet.

“Just like this?”

“Yes. . . .”

A hand pressed his aching cock into his belly as Crowley rolled his hips.“Can you feel me, angel?”

“Oh, _yes_ —”

He rolled his hips again, stoking him once, twice—

Humans often equated religious ecstacy with sexual ecstacy.Indeed in their artwork it was often hard to tell which was being depicted.Having been on both ends of both, Aziraphale honestly couldn’t say which was more transcendent.

Head Office would never understand.

Crowley fucked him through the orgasm, milking every last drop.

“Keep—keep going,” he gasped out when he felt Crowley start to pull back.“Don’t stop.”

Crowley paused.“You sure, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded against the carpet.“Let me—let me feel you.”

After only a brief hesitation Crowley resumed his thrusts.

Aziraphale felt oversensitive and wrung out and he couldn’t stop the tears now coursing down his cheeks and it was exactly what he wanted.He met Crowley’s gaze, those beautiful serpent eyes now completely golden and blown out with lust, and nodded his encouragement when his voice failed him.

“Angel—”Crowley bent over him and pressed his face into his neck as his thrusts became sharp and erratic.

Aziraphale let his head loll to the side, baring his neck in a clear temptation.“Don’t—don’t hold back.”

Teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder as Crowley groaned and tensed, giving one last hard thrust before he collapsed, hips twitching.

Aziraphale savored the perfection of the moment:aching and tingling and raw with his beloved demon draped over him, lithe body sated and limp, cradled there between his bound legs.

After a moment Crowley stirred, running his tongue over the bite.“Ngh.Least I didn’t break the skin this time.”

Aziraphale tutted.He’d already told Crowley several times that he never minded.

Crowley pulled back and sat up, stroking sweaty curls from Aziraphale’s forehead.“All right?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Let’s get you loose.”

Knot by knot he unwound the ropes, taking each limb as it was freed and coaxing it out full length, rubbing to stimulate circulation.The blood rushing back into the constricted flesh amplified everything and for a long moment all Aziraphale could do was lie there and breathe and _feel_.

He came back to himself, blinking his eyes open, as Crowley was running a warm wet cloth over his face.

“There you are,” Crowley said.“How are you feeling?”

“Oh.Marvelous.That was just. . . .”

“Don’t you dare say ‘tickety-boo.’I banned that word from the bedroom.”

He mustered up a faint giggle for that and Crowley grinned.

Crowley continued to clean him up, dropping the occasional kiss as he went.He could have used a miracle, of course, but they’d found a certain intimacy and tenderness in doing it by hand.It grounded them both, and helped smooth out the transition away from their play.

Crowley wrapped him up in a soft blanket and tapped one long finger against the collar in a silent question.“Not just yet,” Aziraphale answered.His Grace, once freed, would seek out and heal every little contusion and abrasion.He wanted to keep those a while longer.

“Sure.”

Crowley scooped him up, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to snuggle into his chest as he was lifted and tucked into the waiting bed.Crowley indulged him, nuzzling and kissing his hair as he spent far longer than necessary arranging the blankets and pillows.He only pulled away to place a mug of cocoa in his hands.

“Mmm. . . .” Aziraphale breathed in the steam, savoring the warmth of the mug.It had been made ahead of time the human way, and kept at the perfect temperature with a little demonic miracle.

The demon in question slithered in behind him now, lanky legs sliding into place on either side of his hips and arms looping around his belly as if they were made to be there.Aziraphale took a sip and settled back, letting himself be cradled.

Crowley nuzzled behind his ear.“How is it?”

“Perfect, dearest.”He took another sip and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against Crowley’s bony shoulder.Aziraphale felt safe and loved and connected in a way he’d never experienced in Heaven.“It’s all so perfect.”


End file.
